His Smile
by eftee
Summary: ix: celibacy, every man's most dreaded word. SxS. Oneshot collection. Drabble.
1. his smile

A drabble from CCS Movie 2 – from when Sakura finds out that she has to give up her 'most precious feeling' to capture the card, and up till the end. It's short. It's a drabble. It's a one-shot.

Enjoy. –heart-

(And I might turn this into a collection of one-shots/drabbles)

---

**i. **_his smile_

_---_

There's this aching in your heart.

You have no will to make it go away.

You ache because you've given your heart to someone and asked for nothing in return.

Although he's already told you before how he felt, and now it's your turn, but you're always too nervous, too scared, and you hate yourself for being so.

And now there's this aching because your heart's going to be taken away.

You're going to lose this precious feeling of yours.

And it hurts more because it seems like he doesn't care.

There's a time that you can recall where you witnessed a world without love and feeling. It was an empty world.

A lonely world.

A cold, cold world that you didn't want to be apart of.

And you're scared because you don't ever want to be apart of this empty, lonely, cold world.

Then time comes for your heart to be taken from you, and instead, you see his being taken away.

And it hurts more.

And you ache more.

And everything inside you feels like it's shattering.

Even when he smiles at you, it still hurts, it still hurts.

And you believe his heart's gone forever.

So you cry.

And you ache.

And though you're too late, you tell him how you feel, how you've always felt.

And you can't bare to look at him. Because it hurts.

He looks at you.

And he smiles.

And you realize he still has his heart.

The aching stops then.

-owari-


	2. summer days

There's just something about summer days…

**--**

**ii. **_summer days_

_---_

He didn't know what it was about summer days that made a person feel lazy.

But there was something about summer days that _did _make a person feel lazy.

He supposed it was because of how unbearably hot it would get, and your body would just heat up and protest against any movement. It also made you want to sleep in more.

He didn't know what it was about summer days that made the days seem slow.

But he didn't mind. There was something about days like these that made him lay beneath the shade of a tree. It was relaxing. Shades were bliss and paradise during summer days. It was always cool in shaded areas, and the sun couldn't affect you no matter how hard it tried reaching out to get you.

Syaoran smiled lazily to himself, his eyes closed and his arms propped behind his head.

He didn't want to move or get up, because if he did so it meant ruining this peaceful silence and paradise in the shade.

It would also mean walking out beneath the scorching glare of the sun.

Then it'd mean sweating and dehydration and exhaustion and a possible heat stroke…

We wouldn't want _that, _now would we?

So Syaoran settled in staying beneath the shade… perhaps until it cools down.

Who _knows _when that would be?

He preferred the summer days over winter ones anyway.

But it was still hot.

He likes spring more. It was never too hot in spring, and never too cold.

But, well, it was summer now – spring well and gone with.

He didn't know what it was about summer days that made him lazy.

But he knew it made other people lazy, too.

He cracked open one eye to look at the napping auburn-haired girl next to him. A dreamy smile was on her lips as she slept.

It made Sakura Kinomoto lazy, that's for sure.

But it was nice to relax beneath the shade, lazy, lying next to someone just as lazy as you.

He smiled and turned over on to his side so he was facing her, watching her sleep.

And Syaoran closed his eyes, a lazy smile on his lips.

He loved summer days beneath the shade.


	3. hair care

_In the car I just can't wait,  
To pick you up on our very first date  
Is it cool if I hold your hand?  
Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?_

**---**

_**iii. **hair care_

_---_

No matter what he did, he could not get his hair to just... stay... DOWN.

Syaoran let out a frustrated sigh as, the moment he pulled the comb away from his hair, the strands popped up again and his hair returned to its normal tousled state. It was infuriating, really. He spent close to half an hour trying to get his hair to stay down and neat but... noooo... it just would not stay down.

What made it even more frustrating was the fact that he had a date in a few hours and he just could not get his hair to stay the way he wanted it to!

Yes, Li Syaoran was getting ready for his hot date that night.

--his hot date with a certain Card Mistress...

...a certain Mistress that went by the name of Kinomoto Sakura.

He had finally found the courage to ask her on a date (their very first date), and now Syaoran was regretting it because he wanted to look nice and his hair to look nice and Syaoran never once cared how his hair and appearance looked until that moment.

Damn it! Why did he have to care so much! He's a guy! Shouldn't girls only worry about this stuff?

He let out a loud sigh as he threw the comb down and watched it bounce off the sink counter and land on the carpet. He glared at it and then his reflection for some moments before he picked up a new shampoo he had bought. It said that it was guaranteed to give nice, straight, smooth and silky hair... It was a new product, and when Syaoran saw it, he knew he just needed to get it because of how naturally messy (such an irritating thing really) his hair is. He turned the shower on and climbed in to try out this new product.

Later on, Syaoran climbed out of the shower with a towel around his waist. He used another towel to scrub his hair before he picked up the comb he had previously thrown to run it through his hair and fix it up.

Syaoran walked to the mirror.

The shampoo didn't lie: it gave him nice, straight, smooth and silky hair, but...

Syaoran would have spazzed and died of a heart attack if he didn't have more control than that.

He picked up the box the shampoo came in and he turned it over so he looked at the back. His eyes scanned the instructions, ingredients, etc, before his gaze landed on two minuscule words:

NOT TESTED.

Syaoran groaned.

He wished someone would shoot him then and there.

Later on that night Syaoran went to pick Sakura up.

Touya, Sakura's older brother, unfortunately answered the door. The older man would have started a glaring contest and then an interrogation but... at the sight of Syaoran...

and his blue-dyed hair...

All such thoughts went over his head as he burst out laughing.

Sakura came to see what was so funny and Syaoran was grateful that she at least tried not to laugh... before she ended up laughing anyway.

Oh how he wanted to dig a hole and burrow away in it.

---

_Do you like my stupid hair?  
Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?  
I'm too scared of what you think  
You make me nervous so I really can't eat._


	4. boys will be boys

---

**iv.** _boys will be boys._

---

Syaoran was angry.

Not just angry, but outraged.

It was a murderous-type-of-outrage; the kind of anger that made Syaoran want to wring that guy's neck and snap it in half.

He did not appreciate that guy hitting on Sakura.

So what if she was not his girlfriend! That did not mean he could hit on her! And what made him even more angry was how the guy was just all up in her personal space, whispering into her ear and making her face go red! And who did that guy think he was anyway? All other guys knew not to hit on Sakura, not when Syaoran was near...

But this guy...

He was bold alright. Syaoran gave him credit for that.

He was bold, daring, and so very stupid.

Said guy didn't care that before he had arrived, Sakura was with Syaoran and hanging out with him. He moved in on Sakura because it didn't seem like that Syaoran was. So why shouldn't he? He was Kenji, after all! He was one of the most popular, most hottest guys around, and Sakura was one of the most hottest and most popular girls around so... basically, Kenji saw they were perfect for each other!

And if Kenji was one thing... he was most definitely a smooth talker.

The ladies always told him he had a husky, deep, sexy voice that no girl could ever resist.

Sakura was leaning back against a wall (though she had to back up against it when Kenji had approached her and didn't stop approaching until she was pretty much sandwiched between him and something else). Kenji was hovering over her, one hand propped on the wall, a rather charming and dashing (according to himself) smile plastered on his face. His lips were near hers as he whispered (huskily),

"Go out with me."

Sakura giggled nervously, her face flustered, mostly due to how close they were. "I... don't know..."

"Oh come on, Sakura." Kenji looked right into her eyes as he absentmindedly twirled a strand of her hair around his finger. "I can make you happy..."

"Heh... I'm sure you can but I'm not --"

"Oh don't try to resist, Sakura! I know you want me!"

"I don't --"

He clasped her hands with his, stars practically shimmering in his eyes. "We would make a handsome couple! Everyone would be jealous!"

"Yes, I'm sure, but --"

Kenji dipped her down and Sakura squealed from surprise.

"Oh my darling! I want to kiss you now!"

"Eeehh? No, Kenji, wa--"

Kenji kissed her (passionately) and Sakura's eyes went wide and her cheeks (a very bright) red.

Okay. That was it. Syaoran had just about enough. He pulled Kenji off of Sakura, causing Sakura to fall to the ground with an 'itai,' but neither guys noticed as Syaoran's fist suddenly connected into Kenji's face.

"What was that for!" Kenji whined, holding his face.

"For kissing Sakura!"

Kenji shot Syaoran a glare as he put his dukes up. "A challenger for Sakura-chan's love! I will fight for my beloved!"

Sakura rubbed her rear end as she watched the two go at it.

"Guys! C'mon! Stop that!" She got up and tried to pull them apart, but they ignored her and kept fighting.

Sakura let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine then!"

She huffed and puffed her cheeks out.

A guy with midnight blue hair, sapphire eyes and glasses suddenly popped out. "Hello, Sakura-chan."

She sighed. "Hi, Eriol-kun..."

He extended a hand out to her. "How about I take you away from here?" Eriol flashed her a handsome smile that Sakura couldn't help but smile back.

She placed her hand in his and nodded. "Sure!"

Eriol led her away and Sakura followed happily.

Syaoran and Kenji continued fighting until Kenji was beat to a bloody pulp.

Syaoran dusted his hands off and turned to face Sakura --

--only to find she wasn't there.

He blinked. "Sakura...? Where'd you go?"

-owari-

:3


	5. piece of heaven

**---**

**v. **_piece of heaven._

**---**

They were young, but they were in love.

They did not need to be adults to understand the concept of love.

The fact of the matter was, they had gone through things no adult could imagine... and they survived.

And together, they loved.

And together, they still loved, even now when they were older.

Even now as Syaoran scowled and sulked over the fact that it was raining, and his mother and sisters were coming to Japan to 'pay him a visit.'

...More like make his life a living Hell, he had complained to Sakura.

And Sakura just smiled and laughed, amused at his pouty nature as she handed him a mug of hot chocolate (with cute little white marshmallows floating on the dark surface). She sat down next to him and took a sip of a piece of Heaven they called hot chocolate.

And for a moment Syaoran enjoyed this small piece of Heaven which, in reality, was a large piece to him.

Syaoran loved chocolate, so he loved hot chocolate.

He particularly loved the fact that he was enjoying it with Sakura at his side.

His two loves, what more could a guy ask for?

And for a moment he savored the rich, warm chocolatey taste.

For a moment he savored Sakura's calming presence next to him...

...and then he resumed sulking and calmly went on about how his family was coming to visit him (yes 'calmly.' He did not whine. He did not complain -- well according to him anyway).

But Sakura called it sulking anyway.

And she smiled at him in a way that he knew she wasn't really listening, but instead thinking of something else along the lines of how cute he looked when he pouted so.

And then, because she was smiling, he would smile back.

And his smile was Sakura's own little piece of Heaven that she treasured with all she was worth.

-owari... kinda sorta-


	6. i saw kaasan kissing santa

**---**

**I saw 'kaa-san kissing santa  
**last night.

---

It is going to be Chris'mas t'morrow.

I am excited. 'Kaa-san's baking cookies for Santa Claus. She says Santa even comes to Japan and leaves presents for good kids and coal for bad kids. 'Kaa-san says I've been good so he'll leave me a big present, but 'tou-san says he'll leave me a really big lump of coal.

I think 'tou-san's just trying to be mean.

'kaa-san's smarter than him anyway... and prettier. That's my 'kaa-san over there. She's humming while pulling out the cookies from the oven. They smell good.

I ask 'kaa-san if I can have _oonnneee _cookie but she hits my hand, but it doesn't hurt, and she says no but then I give her my 'puppy' look (as 'kaa-san calls it) and she smiles and gives in and says I can have one so long as I brush my teeth before I sleep. So I agree to her terms -- the cookie's worth it.

I think I'll sneak some cookies before Santa gets here. S'not fair he gets all of 'em...

So after I brush my teeth, 'kaa-san tucks me into bed and her and 'tou-san kiss me good night, and I close my eyes and pretend to sleep. I think I did fall asleep 'cause I woke up to hear noise coming from the living room.

I run out of bed because I know it's Santa. Who else would be up at this time? (other than me...)

I creep down the stairs. I know what they say 'bout Santa; that he knows if you've been naughty or nice or if you've been up all night... so I don't want to be noisy and have him catch me. I want to at least see him...

Once I reach the bottom I peek into the living room and I see a man in a red suit.

It's Santa!!

...but then he moves a bit and I see 'kaa-san too and they're doing what 'kaa-san and 'tou-san usually do: they're kissing.

I didn't know 'kaa-san knew Santa...

Confused, I go upstairs and sleep.

The next day while I'm opening presents, 'tou-san and 'kaa-san are watching me, and I stop and I look at them and I say:

"I saw 'kaa-san kissing Santa last night."

Otou-san chokes and laughs and 'kaa-san turns red and smacks 'tou-san behind his head.

I shrug. Parents are weird anyway.

---

**Belated Merry Christmas! **


	7. ogling

**---**

**vii. **ogling

---

Kinomoto Sakura was a very good girl -- _very _good.

She never looked the wrong way at anyone. She always turned open-eyes to people, never judging them by their appearance. Thoughts like _oh my god he's hot _or _oh my god she's hideous _**never **crossed her mind in her eighteen years of existence. Her mind was pure, free, innocent, open, non-judgmental...

So, being the good girl Kinomoto Sakura was, she never 'checked out' guys. She always saw her friends 'checking out' other guys, but she never joined in.

_So, _at that moment, Sakura was most definitely _not _'checking out' Li Syaoran.

No, never.

It wasn't in her nature to check out guys. Plus it was way too hot. Syaoran had taken it upon himself to teach the Card Mistress some self defense, hence why they were near a lake in a secluded part of the forest. Sakura called it quits after some time and opted to slumping in the shade, relaxing back against the trunk of a tree. She dozed off at some point -- the heat makes her sleepy, you know -- and when she came to, she yawned and stretched and rubbed her eyes, blinking blearily only to find Syaoran _still _training in the heat of the afternoon.

It was still hot.

He was still training.

And by god he was _shirtless _and _sweating._

It was only after sometime that the auburn-haired, emerald-eyed Card Mistress realized she was _ogling _the young Li male. Embarrassment and abashment getting the best of her, she covered her eyes with her hands, but ended up parting her fingers every now and then to peek at the young man as he did a series of complex motions and steps. If there was one thing that Sakura had always marveled about him, and admired, it was how skilled he was at martial arts. He made it look beautiful and graceful, and deadly and dangerous all at the same time.

(A small voice in her head piped up, saying she also loved how his muscles flexed and how the sweat glistened off of his well-toned arms and torso. Sakura all but stomped on that small voice, denying it profusely.)

So she came to the conclusion that she was not 'checking out' Li Syaoran. Most definitely not.

She was merely... _admiring _him from afar.

Admiring how skilled he was.

Admiring how concentrated he looked.

Admiring the ways the sinews of his muscles flexed and stretched whenever he would tense and relax.

Admiring the contours of his muscles, and how lithe he was...

Admiring the way sweat traced his jaw and body, and how the glare of the sun made him all but glisten more.

Sakura 'eep'ed and closed the gaps between her fingers. It was making her all hot and bothered just staring at him -- just staring at that God-of-a-man named Li Syaoran. Okay, well maybe not all hot and bothered, though that tiny voice in the back of her head insisted so. Card Mistress Sakura _did not _get 'all hot and bothered' over guys. Most definitely not.

And --

_Okay, stop STARING at his abs, Sakura! _she mentally scolded herself and forced herself to cover her eyes again.

She's known Syaoran since they were in grade school, and she never really _noticed _how much he's grown up over the years. Okay, yeah, she's noticed, but never _really _noticed. Not like she did at that moment. But so what? Sakura was like any other teenage girl, becoming her own, struggling with hormones and what-not. It was only natural she'd start noticing a certain amber-eyed hunk _a whole lot. _

But did it have to be _this _much?

And did it have to be _now?! _Especially when he was doing all those martial arts stuff that made him look _even hotter?! _

The little voice in her head chided and taunted her, telling her to give in because she _knows _she wants to look at him... And so, Sakura sighed, dropping her hands to her sides and giving into said voice.

She didn't mind so much a second later when she was too busy staring at Syaoran and watching the way he moved, and how his body moved, and how his tousled chestnut hair swayed, damp with sweat and all...

"You know, if you keep staring at me like that, I just might think you're checking me out."

"Hoe?" Sakura blinked, snapping out of her daze, and realized belatedly that Syaoran was _all up in her face! _She flushed when he brought a hand beneath her chin, nudging it up in order to snap her mouth closed that she hadn't realized was hanging open in the first place.

He craned his neck a bit, an amused look etched on his (sweaty) face.

She gulped, and laughed nervously. "Eheheh... are you done training, Syaoran-kun?"

"Yes. But you aren't."

Sakura gave him a confused look and didn't have time to protest when he hauled her up to her feet... and out into the blistering, deadly, torturous glare of the sun. Sakura wanted to crawl under a rock.

"Ok, Sakura. You know the drill. Stretches, now."

She pouted.

Syaoran could be _such _a slave-driver when he wanted to be...

But Sakura gave a defeated sigh and started doing the usual drill of stretches. Jumping jacks. Sit ups. Push ups. It wasn't until she bent all the way forward so she was holding her ankles that she looked up at Syaoran and noticed him staring at her with a strange look. Sakura quirked an eyebrow and smiled playfully.

"You know if you keep staring at me like that, I just might think you're checking me out."

Syaoran blinked, but smirked somewhat, an unfazed look on his face. He crossed his arms and leaned casually against the nearest tree. "And so what if I _am _checking you out, Kinomoto Sakura?"

"..." She blinked, her face turning instant-red. "...Hoeeee." Sakura stood up, looking bashful and embarrassed all at once. "Don't say things like that, Syaoran."

"Hmm..." He merely smiled lazily at her before shrugging.

That little voice in Sakura's head that was starting to sound not-so-little anymore cooed appreciatively at the view of a shirtless, sweaty Syaoran leaning casually against a tree. Sakura's face turned even redder and she hastily went back to doing stretches. The Card Mistress stopped at one point in order to pout at the Li man. "Ne, why don't you come and do stretches _with _me?"

"That's quite alright. I rather like my view from here."

She looked confused. "Hoe?"

Syaoran smiled. "Nothing, nothing."

"..."

It took Sakura some processing moments to understand, and once her mind finally caught up, she proceeded to call him a pervert and chase him around before successfully tackling him into the lake.

They had a water fight.

Which led to making out.

And more ogling.


	8. gossip

Written for **Beany**. I'm sorry this sucks, and it's complete and utter nonsense. ;.; i'll write something better for you next time, scout's honor! -huggs-

---

**viii. **gossip

---

"Man, that Li Syaoran... he's so _fine._"

"Yeah. He's one hot piece of meat."

"Erm..."

"Seriously. I wouldn't mind gettin' a taste of _that..."_

"Ano... Syaoran-kun isn't a... erm... piece of meat... He's a person..."

All eyes turned to her, causing the emerald-eyed girl to blink in confusion when one of the other girls burst out laughing and patted her on the back sympathetically.

"It's okay, Sakura-chan. We know you share our sentiments."

"Hoe?"

"Oh don't act all innocent. We see the way you stare at Li-kun."

An involuntary blush spread across Sakura's cheeks. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh c'mon! Just admit it. We're all girls here. Your secret's safe with us," the girl, Mili, assured as she slung an arm around Sakura's shoulders. It was widely known that Kinomoto Sakura had the biggest crush on Li Syaoran, though the smitten girl herself didn't seem aware of it. It was sad, really, especially since Li Syaoran, the most wanted boy at their school had the most obvious crush on the Kinomoto girl as well, and both were completely oblivious to each other's feelings.

Honestly.

How dense can you get?

And Syaoran was supposedly the top male student in their school. Psh.

"Look at him, Sakura-chan, and tell me he's not one hot piece of meat," Mili urged as she gestured to the soccer field where the boys team was doing their usual after school practice. Syaoran just so happened to be team Captain.

"Syaoran-kun is good to the eyes," Sakura said uncertainly as her eyes remained trained on said chestnut haired boy while he yelled out orders to his team. Her gaze never left him as he ran back and forth across the field, kicking the ball here and there. Mili smirked to herself.

"Oh honey. Li-kun is more than just good to the eyes," she said unabashed. "He's a sex-God on legs!"

Sakura blushed more -- if not for herself, but for Mili -- at the comment and placed her hands on either of her cheeks. "Well... Syaoran-kun _is _very good looking..."

"He's hot!" one of the other girls cried in the background.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle. "Yeah... I guess he's... hot."

"And sexy," Mili inputted.

"And...se...xy." Sakura flushed a bright cherry red.

"And handsomely gorgeous?" Tomoyo offered as she joined the girls, just getting done with Choir practice.

"Tomoyo! Not you too!" Sakura whined.

The raven haired girl giggled and winked at her best friend. "But Sakura-can, Syaoran _is _very handsomely gorgeous, don't you think?"

"Er...yeah... he is..." she stammered, twiddling with her thumbs shyly.

"And he's also a very good friend, hmmm?" Tomoyo said with a smile.

At that, Sakura lifted her eyes to the team's Captain, and just as she did so, he turned his gaze to her and amber met emerald. He graced her with a smile -- smiles that seemed to be reserved for her only -- and she returned one back. Li Syaoran, the subject of their discussion, went back to drilling his team like the drill sergeant he was, and Sakura seemed to be lost in her own world as she watched him with a dreamy look on her face.

"Yeah, he's a good friend," she murmured, same smile still on her lips.

Tomoyo smiled knowingly to herself.

"...What," a new voice broke in. Li Meiling joined them with a hand to her hip. "Drooling over my cousin again, Kinomoto-chan?"

Sakura snapped out of her daydream and flushed. "Hoeeee...I'm not drooling..."

"Mmmmhm..." she drawled out with a roll of her eyes.

"We were just talking about how hot your cousin is," Mili said to Meiling, who snorted.

"Why am I not surprised? He always seems to be the topic of your guys' discussion."

---

"Dude, man, the girls are checkin' us out."

Some of the guys glanced over to the bleachers where a group of girls was talking and watching the soccer practice.

Yamazaki Takashi smoothed his hair back. "How do I look?"

"Oh come off it," Syaoran grumbled as he elbowed Takashi in the ribs. He glanced over at the bleachers and his eyes rested on the auburn-haired, emerald-eyed girl who seemed flustered over something one of the girls said.

"Heh heh heh," a sly chuckle made him avert his gaze. "Can't keep your eyes off Kinomoto-san, eh, Captain?"

Syaoran scoffed, pointedly ignoring one of his teammate's comments. "Can we get back to practicing? Now?"

"Captain's smitten with Sakura-san." All eyes turned to Hiiragizawa Eriol, who was adjusting his glasses and smiling that damn infuriating smile that irked Syaoran so.

"Is that so?" Several sly cat-calls were thrown in Syaoran's direction. A vein twitched in his temple as he fought down his own blush. This was _not _how he wanted to spend practice: being teased by the guys.

"I think she likes you too," another teammate said with a wink.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Sure. Now get back to practice," he snapped, bestowing his teammates with his most withering glare. They took it seriously -- some what -- and wandered back to practicing, some muttering 'denial' under their breaths. Takashi stood beside Syaoran with his hands linked behind his head.

"Take it from me. I see the way Kinomoto-chan looks at you." Takashi looked at the bleachers, and then back at Syaoran with a knowing look. "The girl's crazy about you."

"Yeah, yeah. Just get back to practice," Syaoran muttered. Takashi shrugged and did as he was told, leaving the other to stand by himself as he looked back over to Sakura for the billionth time that day.

Their gazes met.

_The girl's crazy about you._

He smiled at her.

She smiled back.


	9. celibacy

**This fic is written for Beany, **because she's like, an awesome friend, and she was my 700th reviewer for Wonderland.

And this was inspired by my boyfriend, teehee.

* * *

"…"

He stared at her, vaguely comprehending what she was saying.

He thought she said something about… well he wasn't sure. He must have misheard. Dost thou ears deceives thee?

"Humm, Sakura-chan," he hummed, blinking in bewilderment into just as confused emerald eyes. She tilted her head at him. "Repeat, please. I misheard."

She smiled and giggled. "Silly, Syao-kun. I said we're going to practice _celibacy._"

"…"

He stuck a finger into his right ear, digging into it as if searching for imaginary ear wax. There was none. His ears were clear.

So why did he keep thinking he was hearing Sakura say _celibacy?_

"Erm. I think I misheard you again."

She quirked an incredulous brow. "What do you _think _I'm saying?"

"Aa. Celibacy. I keep thinking you are saying that we should practice celibacy."

She smiled brightly. "But I did say that! It's a brilliant idea, no? I mean, I know we started doing it, but I think we should wait until marriage, if we ever do get married…"

He tuned her out completely.

He was doomed.

Doomed. Doomed. _Doomed._

Li Syaoran was **doomed**, and already he could feel the darkness creeping ever so closer around him, circling him, cornering him, leaving him with no where to run, no where to hide…

Might as well castrate him now and get it over with.

_That's _what it was like, being told you were going to fall into the practice of 'celibacy.'

Celibacy.

_Celibacy._

CELIBACY.

**Celibacy.**

Cel-i-ba-cy.

He screamed.

Or well, the little Syaoran deep in his heart screamed; the little Syaoran that was deeply scarred and horrified by what his dear, _sweet, _Sakura-chan had uttered; that lone dreadful word that had completely shattered his world…

Sakura was blissfully ignorant of the ever so impending doom looming over the white-faced Syaoran. His expression was blank, although his face had gone a very…wallpaper-white. Sakura looked at him worriedly. "Ne, you okay, Syaoran-kun?"

"…yes," he said in a small voice.

"Okay!" Kinomoto Sakura smiled brilliantly at him before skipping off to do who knows what.

Syaoran continued to stand there for a really long time.

A really, really long time.

A really, really, _really _long time.

A really, really, _really, _**really **long time…

Before he turned around and walked off, stiff and zombie-like.

* * *

**Day #1:**

"Morning, Syao-kun!" Sakura chirped happily as she barged into their bedroom. They were in university, sharing an apartment together.

She failed to notice the dark and gloomy atmosphere that had engulfed their bedroom.

He mumbled incoherent words, which sounded more like grunts.

"Hn. Hm. Argh. Ergh. Arkjgdkajkg."

Translation: It's. Too. Early. Leave. LetmesleepIhaven'thadsexIneedmoresleep.

Of course, Sakura didn't know that.

"Breakfast is ready…!" She chimed, ripping the curtains open and shining the bright light of morning into their room, effectively driving away the gloomy atmosphere, but failing to get rid of the dark cloud looming around and over Syaoran.

He pulled a pillow over his head.

**Day #3:**

"Man, what's crawled up _your _ass?"

He growled at his cousin.

He _growled._

Li Meiling stared at him incredulously. "Dude. It's like you haven't gotten laid in a while or something…"

His expression turned sour and he looked away.

"…" A dawning look of realization melted on her face before the black-haired woman instantly burst out laughing. "Oh my god! You _haven't _gotten laid in a while, have you?!!"

Syaoran snarled at her and hissed vehemently. "Shut the hell up, Meiling! It's none of your business!"

"Hahahahahaha… man…" she wiped tears from her eyes and patted her cousin sympathetically on the back. She shook her head, unable to stop chuckling. "…Man. Just… hahahaha… I feel bad for you."

He sniffed indignantly. "I don't need your sympathy."

"Of course not."

She went back to snickering.

**Day #7:**

"…Seriously, Syaoran, _what _crawled up your a—" Yamazaki started to ask.

"**Nothing **crawled **up my ass**, okay? _**So stop asking me**__!"_ Syaoran exploded.

Yamazaki pouted. "Geez. I was just askin'… No need to get your undies in a bundle…"

Syaoran let out a strangled yell and proceeded to choke the living daylights out of Yamazaki.

**Day #8:**

"Sakura-chan, we're worried… about Syaoran," Tomoyo said. "He's been… very violent lately, and… aggressive."

Sakura creased her brows. "Yeah, I noticed that, too. But I honestly don't know what the problem is…"

"But it's obvious, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo instantly brightened up, smiling ever so prettily at her best friend. "Syaoran needs sex!"

Sakura laughed. "But I already talked to Syaoran about that. We both agreed that celibacy was the best way to go!"

"Are you sure?" Tomoyo asked, looking doubtful.

Sakura nodded confidently. "Yeah!"

**Day # -- Well, same day, just later on in the night.**

"Sa-ku-_raaa…_"

She felt nervous, and a chill raked through her bones when hearing him murmur her name in the darkness of their room. Sakura had gone to bed early while Syaoran lingered in the living room. She had just started to drift off to sleep when she heard the bedroom door open and…

"_Sakura…_"

"H-hai, Syaoran?" Sakura asked, staring wide-eyed and nervously at the shadow of her boyfriend moving ever so closer to the bed. As soon as he was close enough, close enough that the light of the moon illuminated his features, fear gripped her heart.

He looked positively _frightening _what-with that dark look in those brightly lit golden-flecked amber eyes of his. There was something dangerous about the way he was looking at her.

Something frightening.

Something bone-chilling.

Something… exciting and still scary.

She shivered.

For some reason she felt like a sheep, and Syaoran the wolf; the predator, and she his prey.

"We are going to have sex, Sakura-chan," he said lowly, simply, casually, _huskily._

And he pounced.

She 'eep'ed, vaguely thinking that maybe approaching Syaoran about celibacy _wasn't _a good idea after all.

* * *

**Owari. **


End file.
